


With Acquiesce

by loserweeb (holdtheblind)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, M/M, all the homo, kagehina snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdtheblind/pseuds/loserweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thought about it, he, with acquiesce, came to the conclusion that much of his daily life revolved around Hinata. He began and ended his day with the short ball of energy; from racing to school to practicing his setting, even to eating together and working on classwork with one another during their free time at lunch. Everything he did in school somehow seemed to involve him, and he wasn't sure why. But the icing on this already terrible cake?</p>
<p>He didn't think he really minded, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Acquiesce

**chapter one**

**koi no yokan || (n.) (phr.) || 恋の予感 || premonition of love**

 

He wasn't entirely sure when it had begun.

As usual, he and Kageyama had been eating their lunches together in the courtyard ― Kageyama always complained about how the incessant noises of the cafeteria were hard on his ears, and that the people in their school were generally irritating and uninteresting to him in the first place. Not wanting to be yelled at for disagreeing (no matter what, Hinata's worst fear would quite possibly  _always_ be angering the giant-like male), he agreed to eating outside. It wasn't as if he could complain about it, however. Every day, after the both of them finished eating, Kageyama would agree to toss to him, and they would spend the last half of their time playing volleyball (of course, with three minutes reserved for complaining about the cramps they received from exercising so soon after eating).

Even though the two of them raced to and from school together every day and ate lunch together, Hinata wasn't entirely sure if he could call them friends. After all, they never did anything together outside of school (besides practice matches for volleyball and whatnot), and couldn't be seen getting along for any longer than  _maybe_ ten minutes, if it was a good day. However, their uncanny ability to synchronize their thoughts to the point where they didn't even have to look at one another during volleyball matches; Hinata's deep-seated trust and reliance in Kageyama... these small things left an unspoken bond between the two that everyone just  _knew_ couldn't be broken.

And it was while devouring his tamago kake that he realized this.

"Hey, Kageyama," he spoke up, eyes darting to the intimidating setter, "are we friends?"

Nearly choking on his milk, Kageyama's eyes widened as he turned to face Hinata. "What?"

"I saiiidddd, are we friends?"

Almost expecting a murderous look to be on Kageyama's face, he was genuinely surprised when he instead saw a thoughtful, somewhat ― dare he say,  _peaceful_  ― face looking back at him.

"Oh, er... yeah, I guess," was Kageyama's hesitant reply.

Without thinking twice about his actions (or their practically inevitable consequences), Hinata essentially launched himself across the table. Arms flying around Kageyama's neck, an impossibly wide grin formed on his already-smiling face as he buried it in the crook of Kageyama's neck. Pulling back after a few seconds, his cheeks a vibrant red that rivaled his hair, he covered his face with his small hands. "Wahh, really?" Hinata exclaimed. "Kageyama, are we  _really_ friends?! Does this mean I can call you Tobio now? And if you want, you can call me Shouy―"

"Don't push it," Kageyama interrupted, eyes focused on a rather uninteresting spot on the bench he was seated on. "Why wouldn't you think we were friends, idiot?"

Reaching forward, Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, causing his attention to be redirected towards him.

"Kageyama-kun, since we're friends now, and we don't have school tomorrow... Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

 

* * *

 

He wasn't quite sure how it had all started.

Nothing about the day was really unusual. He had raced Hinata to school, practiced volleyball with the rest of the club, gone to his classes, and then he was at lunch, eating peacefully with Hinata in the courtyard.

When he thought about it, he, with acquiesce, came to the conclusion that much of his daily life revolved around Hinata. He began and ended his day with the short ball of energy; from racing to school to practicing his setting, even to eating together and working on classwork with one another during their free time at lunch. Everything he did in school somehow seemed to involve him, and he wasn't sure why. But the icing on this already terrible cake?

He didn't think he really minded, in the end.

And that was the reason why he wasn't really mad when Hinata had asked  _the question_. Because without realizing it, Kageyama spent much of his day thinking about that as well; if he and Hinata were friends, or just acquaintances. After all, it wasn't as if they actually got along very well. They had times when they could efficiently work together, most of those times being on the volleyball court. But even then, he slowly found himself enjoying the short male's company more and more during the school year. He gradually went from _eye-twitching-every-time-I-freaking-see-you_ to _hey-look-there's-Hinata-and-I-need-help-with-my-homework-so-I'll-ask-him-even-though-he-can-be-kinda-dumb_.

He tried to disregard the hug as something regular ― after all, Hinata was very touchy and would resort to physical contact and weird noises to communicate his point. But even while chanting that like a mantra in his head, he still felt this strange burning feeling in his chest, as if his stomach was on fire but the rest of him was completely fine and DAMN was it confusing (and moderately painful).

But then it happened.

The thing he had been trying to avoid. 

It happened and he almost regretted his answer as soon as it left his mouth.

Hinata asked the fateful question; "Would you like to spend the night at my house?"

It was as if every part of his brain that he could generally count on had shut down and been abandoned, then set aflame and suddenly all hell broke lose and his entire head made him feel like he was in a room full of people who spoke every language except for the one he understood and were screaming words at the top of their lungs and there was so much commotion that he didn't even realize he had responded ― but, as he was being shaken out of his terrifying little reverie thanks to being tackled into another hug by Hinata, he came to another important realization.

He immediately knew that from that moment on, Kageyama Tobio was royally, officially, 110%  _screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's not too ooc? this is my first haikyuu! fanfic and i only started the anime about one and a half weeks ago, so bear with me here.  
> i hope you guys like it! leave kudos and comments cx  
> \- ni


End file.
